


The Reichenbach Ball

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Super Short Sherlock (drabbles and 221Bs) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode Related, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Reichenbach Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds himself playing with a squash ball while he waits for the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reichenbach Ball

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks "Ball" challenge.

Ba-bounce, catch.  
  
Ba-bounce, catch.  
  
“Got your message,” said John, in the doorway.  
  
Ba-bounce, catch.  
  
Sherlock held onto the squash ball this time, squeezing it hard enough to turn his knuckles white as he talked, manic with fear and urgency.  Only one more piece he needed to get in place before he could allow the ball to drop, before he had to… fall.  
  
He needed the code.  He couldn’t face Moriarty entirely empty-handed to beg for his friends’ lives, the man would never allow—  
  
But John always remained Sherlock's conductor of light, the slight motion of his fingers mirroring Sherlock’s own unconscious movement, bringing forth the understanding he needed.  
  
Sherlock glanced at John as he texted Moriarty an invitation to come out to play, wishing… no, it was necessary.  He pressed send, and slumped back down against the bench, contemplating the cupboard across from him.  
  
Ba-bounce, catch.  
  
Nothing to do now but wait; they were all of them objects set in motion, hurtling along the unalterable trajectory towards the inevitable collision.  
  
But the inevitable wasn’t important, was it?  When the giant hand closed around you, squeezing, hurling you at the ground… there was no point in trying to prevent your fall.  
  
Ba-bounce, catch.  
  
The only thing to do was hope you could bounce… and trust that someone remained to catch you.  
  
Ba-bounce—


End file.
